Dragon Age Warrior
by N7withpride
Summary: The Inquisition is in need of agents, to increase it's influence throughout Thedas. That is where Alexander Trevelyan, brother of the Herald of Andraste, comes in. This is the tale of his adventures throughout Dragon Age Inquisition. Characters and Mission requests accepted. Future OC/Josephine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I** **'ve been playing Inquisition again, and it inspired me! This story will be about the Warrior older brother to one of my Inquisitors, Elara Trevelyan, and** **his adventures** **! I hope you enjoy Dragon Age: Warrior!**

Alexander Trevelyan, most talented warrior in all of Ostwick, Champion of the people. Those were some of the titles the young man had. But his favorite, however, was agent of the Inquisition. This is the tale of why that is.

Alexander was in the yard, training, when a courier approached. "Excuse me, I'm looking for an Alexander Trevelyan?"

Alex smirks. "Guilty as charged."

"I have a message for you," the courier says, handing him a note.

"Who sent it?" he asks, opening the letter.

"Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, of the Inquisition."

Alex looks at the courier, shocked, before reading the message.

"The Inquisition wants to recruit me?" he asks, to himself. "Thank you," he says, handing the messenger 5 sovereigns.

The courier looks at him, shocked. "Thank you," he says, leaving.

Alexander smiles. "Little sis' influence, no doubt. I'll have to tell our parents," he says, entering their home.

"Mother, father," he says, hugging them. "The Inquisition sent word, asking for me to join up as an agent."

They looked at him, shocked. "The...Inquisition? Why would they want you?"

"Maybe because your daughter is a major part of it? You know, the "Herald of Andraste?"

"A mage is no daughter of mine. You aren't going," Maxwell, the father, said, angry.

"Oh, you don't understand. I wasn't asking, I'm telling. And just because she's a mage doesn't make her any less your daughter," Alexander states, anger growing in his tone.

"You don't make that decision!" Maxwell yells.

"Darling, it's his decision. He's not the heir, so he has no reason to stay. If he wants to go, let him," Serana, the mother, interjects.

Maxwell sighs. "You're right. If you want to go, I won't stop you. But you won't get any help from us either."

"I don't need it. Take care," Alex says, turning, to say goodbye to his older brother.

Alexander walks up behind his older brother, quietly.

"BOO!" he yells, scaring his brother.

"Shit, Alex, you nearly scared me to death!" he yells.

"I gotta tell you something, Delwin. I'm leaving, to join up with the Inquisition over at Haven."

Delwin looks at him, shocked at first, then seeming sad. "Oh, well, good luck. I'll miss you. When are you leaving?"

"In a few days, once I get everything sorted,"

"Good luck, and be sure to write" Delwin says, punching his brother in the arm.

"You know me," Alex says, laughing.

"That's the issue,"

A few days later, Alexander was about to board a ship heading to Ferelden. His family stopped him before he left.

"I'll miss you, child. No matter what, you and your sister are always my children," his mother says, hugging him tightly.

Alexander hugs her back. "I love you, mom, so much."

He breaks the hug, looking at his father. They nod. "Good luck, son."

"Thanks, father."

He, then, turns to his brother, and they hug.  
"I'm going to miss you, brother. Take care, and send my regards to Elara," Delwin says, smiling.

"I will. I'll miss you all," he says, before boarding the boat.

Once he arrives in Ferelden, he purchases a horse, and rides the distance to Haven, stopping at inns along the way. He was stopping at an inn, when he heard a scream. He looked around, and saw an elven woman running from some Shades.

Alexander immdeiately drew his blade from the sheathe on his belt, and grabbed his shield from his back, charging. He slammed the shield into a shade, knocking it down. He sent his blade down, killing the shade. The other turned, swinging at Alexander, who blocked it, spinning and slashing it in half.

He approached the woman, helping her up. "Are you alright?" he asks, concerned.

"Yes, thank you," she says.

"Where did they come from?" he asks.

"There were mages, fighting Templars, and they summoned demons. I was just going to get some food for my family," the elven woman says.

"Do you want me to escort you home?" he asks.

"No, thank you. You've done enough," she says, before leaving.

After a few more days of traveling, with little incident, he finally arrives at Haven. When he first arrives, he sees soldiers training in front, with a man in red drilling them. He sees a woman with black hair, training. He approaches the man.

"Hello, my name is Alexander Trevelyan. I was summoned by your Ambassador.

"Ah, you're the agent the Herald put us in contact with. You should probably talk to her first. She's around Haven somewhere, probably in the Chantry.

"Thank you..." Alexander begins.

"Cullen, Commander Cullen," he says.

"Pleasure to meet you, Commander," Alexander says, nodding before walking into Haven.

He looks around the Village as he walks in. He enters the Tavern first, hoping to get a drink. No one seems notable, except an elf girl with blonde hair, cut short. He gets a drink, drinking it and walking out. He approaches a group of buildings, in the corner, to look there. He encounters another elf, a bald, young looking man.

"Hello, sir, have you happened to see an Elara Trevelyan around?"

"Ah, yes, I have. Why are you looking for her?"

"We have...business," he says.

"Ah, I see. She should be in the chantry," the elf says.

"Thank you. My name is Alexander, what is yours?"

"Solas."

"Pleasure to meet you, Solas," Alexander says, before walking off.

Alexander walks to the chantry, and enters. Then he sees her. A woman, tan, with black hair tied up neatly. She wore a gold outfit, which looked stunning on her. Alexander could barely keep his jaw shut.

The only thing that took him out of his trance was when he saw his sister.

"Alexander?!" she exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him.

"El! It's so good to see you again. I've missed you! It was so much less fun getting in trouble at home without you!"

"We have so much to talk about! But, before we catch up, we need to make your joining of the Inquisition official. Let's head to the war room."

 **There you go! Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review, it really means a lot to me! And if you have any suggestions on what should happen in this story, like missions or characters he teams up with, let me know!**


	2. First Taste of Action

**Hey guys!** **Here's the next chapter! Be sure to review your thoughts, and message me if you have any requests for the story, like characters or missions! Enjoy!**

The advisers all entered the War Room.

"Everyone, this is my brother, Alexander," Elara says, putting her hand on his shoulder. "This is Josephine Montilyet, Inquisition Ambassador."

"Pleasure to meet you," Josephine says, politely.

"This is Leliana, our spymaster," Elara says, pointing to a hooded woman in chainmail.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm sure you'll be a valuable asset to the Inquisition," she says.

"This is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, one of my inner circle," Elara states, pointing to a woman in black armor.

Cassandra nods.

"And this is Cullen Rutherford, Commander of our forces," she says.

"We've already met," Alexander says.

"Alright. Now, we've already got a mission for you. I know you want to catch up, but that'll have to wait. Some Inquisition soldiers were captured by a group of bandits. A team of four will go in, sweep the camp, and rescue the soldiers." Cullen states.

"Why not send a bigger force?" Alex asks.

"Any bigger force and they'll notice, and most likely kill the hostages. Now, go out and meet your team. You'll leave immediately," Cullen orders, and Alex nods at the advisers before walking out.

He spots his team out by the smith. A human male, in a set of black medium armor and a hood, with a bow and arrows, a Qunari, a big guy, with tattoos all over his chest, and a large axe on his back, and an elven mage. He walked up to them. "So, you're my team?"

The Qunari grunts, crossing his arms. "Names Rex."

The human smirks. "That's true. Nice ta meetcha, I'm Cale Dumarr," the human says.

"And I am Shaeril, at your service," the elven mage says, smiling. "I haven't been away from my clan much, this is very exciting."

"Well, friends, I guess we're off!" Alexander says, getting on his horse. The three other team members get on their horses, and the team rides off.

"So, what's the plan, once we get there?" Cale asks.

"I just want to smash some bandits," Rex says, smirking.

"I'm gonna need to see the keep before anything is official, but knowing what I know about Ferelden bandit camps, they're probably gonna have their gate at the front closed. If so, someone's gonna have to sneak in and let us in. Cale, sounds like your domain."

"That it is, my friend," Cale says, smirking. "That it is."

"Then, once he opens the gates, we swoop in and take out the bandits before they can react. We free the soldiers, head home, and get a song made about us!"

"Are we really gonna get a song written after us?" Shaeril asks, innocently.

Alexander just laughs.

They arrive just before nightfall, and make camp a small distance away.

"Ok, looks like my assumptions were correct. Cale, get in there, and open the gate." Alexander says, and Cale nods. He then disappears.

Cale climbs up the wooden walls of the camp, getting up on the ramparts. He spots a single guard by the door, and pulls out his bow. He fires a single shot, right in the bandit's head, and quickly heads into the room, pulling the lever to open the gates.

"And there it is," Alexander says, drawing his blade from the scabbard on his hip, and grabbing his shiled. He turns to Rex and Shaeril. "Charge!"

Alexander rushes in, holding his shield in front of him and slamming it into a bandit. He shoves his blade into the bandits neck.

Rex charges as well, before jumping and slamming his axe on the ground, causing a large shockwave. He spins around, slamming his axe into different enemies as he spins.

Shaeril casts Winter's Grasp on one of the bandits, freezing him. She turns to a bandit about to attack her from behind, a throws a fireball at him, sending him flying into a wall.

Alexander and the chief bandit locked eyes, him being a sword and shield champion like Alexander. Alex lunged, spinning and slashing at the bandit chief, who blocked it. The chief bashed Alex in the face, who was knocked off his feet. The chief was about to stab Alex, when Cale fired an explosive arrow at the chief, sending him to his knee. Alex looked at Cale, and nodded, as Cale took out other bandits with his bow.

The rest was short lived, as the bandit chief got back up. Alex and the bandit locked blades, both attempting to overpower the other.

Rex grabbed a bandit by the neck, and snapped it's neck with his bare hands, as Shaeril shot a lightning bolt at the last bandit besides the chief.

"Go free the prisoners!" Alex yells as he continues his combat with the chief. "I'll finish this!"

Cale nods, and heads where the prisoners are, freeing them.

Alex and the bandit chief are pretty much evenly matched. They are parrying, blocking, striking as if they'd known each other for years. But the bandit got cocky. He swung big at Alex, attempting to end it. But Alex ducked, rolling behind the chief and shoving his blade in the bandit's leg. He stood up, putting the blade in front of the chiefs throat, before cutting.

"Impressive," Rex says, and Shaeril looks in awe.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life!" the elf says with very uncommon levels of joy after what just happened. Alex smiles, turning to the prisoners.

"You're going home now," Alex says to the soldiers, and they cheer.

The heroes return to Haven to a chorus of cheers as the people at the camp cheer. Alex dismounts his horse, and walks over to Cullen. "Your soldiers have been returned," Alex says.

"Good work, Alexander. It seems this life suits you," the Commander says, smiling at the young man.

"Now, where is my sister?" Alex asks, looking around.

"She's out in the Hinterlands, doing some missions for our cause. Feel free to look around until she gets back," Cullen says. "There are some new faces around."

Alex had noticed a few at his arrival, a man with a very large beard, and a Qunari bigger than even Rex.

The first person he approached was the bearded man.

"Aye," Alex calls out to the man, who turns around.

"So, you're the Inquisitor's brother, I presume?" the man asks.

"How could you tell?" Alex asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the building Blackwall stayed by.

"The Sigil on your shield, the wolf. Your sister has the same logo, on the necklace she wears," Blackwall responds.

"Impressive, Grey Warden," Alex says. "What is your name?"

"Blackwall," he responds.

Alex nods. "So, you're gonna be fighting by my sister's side?"

"Aye, that I am. Are you? You carry yourself like a well trained warrior," Blackwall responds.

"My older brother was the one trained to be a lord. I was trained to fight. Sadly, Cullen is having me do agent missions, so I won't be fighting with her," Alex says, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, I should let you get back to what you were doing. Pleasure to meet you, Warden Blackwall."

"Same to you, Alexander," Blackwall says, turning back to his previous activities.

 **And here we go, chapter 2! Sorry that took so long, I've been quite busy! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review and send in ideas for the story!**


End file.
